


Squirrels and Snow and Mistletoe

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [142]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dorks in Love, Mistletoe, Snow, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim and King enjoy a snowy day in King's treehouse.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels
Series: The Ego Manor [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Squirrels and Snow and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm so great at titles, you see this shit? I'm a **master**_

“No – Hey – Get back here!”

King laughed, staring down at Bim with fond amusement as he chased a squirrel across the snowy forest clearing. King himself clung to the side of his treehouse, stringing Christmas fairy lights along the edge of the roof. He and Bim were _trying_ to decorate, but a certain colony of squirrels seemed _determined_ to spread some mischief.

“Got you!” Bim dove into the snow, and he managed to snatch the squirrel that was giving him so much trouble. He beamed, glasses crooked, and bounced back to his feet. His tongue poked out between his teeth as he wrestled the little ornament from the squirrel. The squirrel chittered loudly, but finally let go, and Bim placed it gently back in the snow.

He disappeared, and King jumped – nearly falling – when Bim abruptly reappeared sitting on the windowsill. “ _Oh Jesus_ – Bim! Don’t _do_ that!”

Bim laughed, eyes flashing purple briefly as he waved his hand and the ornament appeared on the little Christmas tree tucked into the corner. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

King rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. Shove over, let me in.” He crawled gracelessly through the window, getting tangled in his cape and face-planting _hard_ onto the floor. Bim cackled, nearly falling out of the window. King flipped him off, rolling over and shoving his cape away. “Shut up, Bim!”

Bim snorted. “Absolutely _not!_ ” He grinned, and vanished again. And suddenly Bim was standing in the middle of the treehouse, King cradled in his arms. His grin broadened as King blinked in surprise and blushed pink. “Hi.”

King’s blush darkened. “Put me _down_.”

Bim’s grin only widened. “As you wish.”

He sauntered over to the bed, and King squeaked as he was tossed onto it. Bim was on top of him in a flash, and before King could even blink their lips were pressed together. Bim pressed _hard_ , and King quickly melted beneath him, going boneless beneath his boyfriend. He threw his arms around Bim’s neck loosely, humming softly.

They eventually broke apart, and King’s eyes fluttered back open, smiling lazily, and suddenly warm in the chilly winter air. “Mmm…what was that for?”

Bim pointed up, grinning, and his eyes flashed purple again as a branch of mistletoe fizzled into existence over their heads in a shower of glitter. “Mistletoe!”

King rolled his eyes affectionately, and he pulled Bim back down. Bim squeaked, but quickly recovered, cupping King’s face in both hands and shifting to straddle King’s waist. King laughed into the kiss, rolling over so he was now on top of Bim, pressing him into the mattress and settling his hands on his waist, covering them both in his cape.

King broke the kiss, smiling down at Bim. There was a tinkling sound, and something moved in the corner of his eyes. King’s expression dropped flat, and he closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. “Bim, look to your right, and tell me if I have to murder my squirrels.”

He didn’t have to wait long before Bim _swore_ loudly, scrambling out from beneath King. “Oh _Goddamn_ – King _I’m gonna skin them_ , they wrecked the tree!”

King opened his eyes, flopping onto the bed with a grand sigh. He laughed at the sight of Bim – dressed in some _ridiculous_ white designer sweater – get _swarmed_ by the pack of mischievous squirrels that had slowly _destroyed_ and _ransacked_ the Christmas tree while they had been… _distracted_. He laughed harder when Bim staggered over to the window (with at least a dozen squirrels clinging to his back), looked out, and let out a distressed whine. “ _Kiiing!_ They buried all the ornaments in the snow!”

King couldn’t help himself; the combination of Bim’s whine, him _frantically_ trying to shake of the squirrels, and his outfit that made him look like a cowboy twink was just too much, and King burst into hysterical laughter, covering his mouth with both hands with little snorts escaping him. Bim made a distressed noise. “It’s not _funny_ , King! We worked hard on that! And your little _fur demons_ ruined it!”

King stopped _breathing_ he was laughing so hard, arms flopping to his side, and a little grey squirrel hopped up onto the bed with him, clambering onto his chest. King smiled, scooping it up, and pushing himself upright. “Aw, come on, Bim! Does this face look like a ‘fur demon’ to you?” The squirrel tilted its head to the side adorably, sniffing, and curling its tail around King’s wrist.

Bim crinkled his nose, batting at a red squirrel that stubbornly clung to him. “ _Yes!_ Look at it, it’s got glitter all over its paws! _Criminal!_ ”

King pouted, turning the squirrel around so it was facing him. There was indeed glitter all over its paws and belly, but King ignored that. “An _adorable_ criminal.”

Bim snorted. “You’re biased, your opinion doesn’t count.” King’s mouth dropped open in mock outrage, cradling the squirrel close to his chest. Bim rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ help me dig up our tree’s ornaments.”

King’s pout returned. “ _Fine_. But…” He grinned, holding out the squirrel once more. “ _You_ must apologize!”

Bim narrowed his eyes, spluttering and planting his fists on his hips. “I am _not_ apologizing to a _squirrel_ , King.”

King raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t seem to mind apologizing _profusely_ when you turned _me_ into a squirrel.”

Bim paled. “That – that was different! _Shut up_ , King, that was almost a year ago!”

King just smirked, and held the squirrel higher. “His name is Needles.”

Bim sighed dramatically. “You’re really gonna make me do this?” King nodded, grinning. Bim sighed again. “ _Fine_. I’m… _sorry_ …Needles…”

King burst into giggles, hopping off the bed and placing the squirrel in Bim’s hair. Bim _immediately_ went stiff, and the squirrel was happy to settle down among the soft strands. “ _Thank_ you. _Now_ I will help you unbury our tree.” His eyes lit up, and he practically _tossed_ himself out the window, already halfway down when he called up, “Race you to the bottom!”

“Wait – _King!_ ”

King just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so cute!!! I love them a whole lot!!!  
> Got some Bingle tomorrow!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
